


Will you let yourself go wild? (Let my mouth go where it wants to)

by Furianera



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con il senno di poi, quindi, non può sorprendersi di non essersi accorto della porta che si apriva scricchiolando piano, con discrezione e quasi riverenza davanti alla potenza di Gennaro in ginocchio per lui. </p><p>Genn/Alex/Fedez. Fedez si unisce all'adorazione di Gennaro per Alessio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you let yourself go wild? (Let my mouth go where it wants to)

**Author's Note:**

> Per Anna, la mia musa <3  
> Ho ascoltato un sacco di roba vecchia di Madonna, spero mi porti bene e che ti piaccia.   
> Il titolo è un verso di Erotica di Madonna, appunto.

La base che avevano improvvisato con la loop station ancora risuona nella piccola sala prove, ma è lontana, molto lontana da loro - Alessio ha gli occhi rivolti al soffitto, le luci forti di qualche designer importante che gli ritornano sfocate insieme alla parete rossa a cui sono fissate, le mani stringono i bordi della sedia da studio tanto da fargli sbiancare le nocche e fargli temere che le sue dita cederanno o quella si romperà.   
Sente una goccia di sudore scivolargli lungo il collo, perdersi nel colletto scuro della camicia, poi gli occhi gli si rivoltano all'indietro quando sente la cappella della sua erezione sbattere contro la gola di Genn, un suono strozzato usciredalle sue labbra che quasi gli toccano i testicoli in tensione.  
E' tutto ciò che sente: la sua bocca contro la pelle, i suo gemiti gutturali e i suoni appiccicosi della saliva che si sentono più i suoi movimenti si fanno frenetici, le mani che gli accarezzano le cosce e quando prende il suo sesso per intero gliele stringono con tutta la forza che hanno.   
Sì, forse se si concentra Alessio può ancora sentire l'accenno di chitarra che aveva registrato e il battito delle sue mani usato per dare più ritmo, ma le sue orecchie sono piene della musica che preferisce al mondo, la musica di Gennaro che lo ama e glielo dimostra inginocchiandosi per lui scivolando piano lungo il suo corpo dopo un bacio appassionato scambiato sulla coda del pianoforte della sala, le sue gambe attorcigliate alla vita, le mani sul suo viso.   
La sua testa lasciata alla deriva dal collo piegato all'indietro viene strattonata all'improvviso - Alex prende fiato con la bocca spalancata, come se riemergesse dopo una lunga immersione - la mano di Genn che gli stringe forte il mento, le unghie nella sua guancia ruvida di un accenno di barba, e lo porta a guardarlo; e di nuovo gli sembra di essere in apnea.  
Sotto le invadenti luci dello studio gli occhi stanchi di Genn sembrano ancora più rossi e lucidi, ma le sue iridi azzurre lo guardano con tale determinazione quasi da portare Alex a pensare che non siano parti dello stesso sguardo, come se la pretesa che vi legge cancellasse il poco sonno e le lunghe ore passate al lavoro; le sue labbra morbide sono arrossate e gonfie, umide di saliva e liquido preseminale, le guance colorite, il respiro affannoso del naso che gli arriva bollente sulla pelle scoperta del ventre quando lo riprende di nuovo in bocca per tutta la lunghezza.   
"Genn--" lo chiama, lo implora, gli afferra il polso sottile della mano che ancora gli trattiene il viso in modo che lo veda e che gli occhi di Alessio non lascino i suoi, che siano ancorati come lo sono loro stessi l'uno all'altro e che lo guardino con amore e adorazione esattamente come fossero sul palco prima di cominciare un'esibizione.   
Quando Gennaro lo guarda, quando si baciano o vanno oltre, ma anche solamente quando le loro mani si sfiorano e si incontrano anche per caso, Alessio viene risucchiato da quello che è lui, dalla sua straordinaria presenza che si palesa anche nei suoi silenzi, talvolta nella sua goffaggine e nella sua inadeguatezza, ma soprattutto nella convizione che porta in ogni cosa che fa - Genn non gli è mai invisibile, non è in grado di esserlo e ogni suo più piccolo mutamento attira la sua intera attenzione.   
E quando decide di dimostrargli che anche per lui è lo stesso, che non esiste che Gennaro possa ignorare Alessio, che in nessun universo si conosceranno mai potrà non notarlo e non innamorarsi di lui, delle sue mani callose, dei suoi modi a volte un po' rudi, della sua testa che vaga per mondi conosciuti, che se anche non dovessero ritrovarsi subito in un'altra vita lo cercherebbe ovunque, allora in quei momenti Alex può solo sedersi come ha fatto adesso e godersi il meraviglioso spettacolo di Genn che si dona a lui, che lo guarda con i suoi occhi magnetici e tenta di farsi comunicargli quanto è importante toccando ogni tasto che sa lo porterà a mugolare di piacere.   
Non c'è niente al mondo che lo faccia sentire così vivo e percettivo, così reale, umano e condannato ad essere uno e minuscolo, ma allo stesso tempo con le tasche piene di possibilità da afferrare e gettare avanti a lui per buttarvicisi come essere oggetto delle attenzioni di Genn; nemmeno la musica, salire su un palco con il pubblico che finalmente urla i loro nomi gli fa lo stesso effetto.  
Con il senno di poi, quindi, non può sorprendersi di non essersi accorto della porta che si apriva scricchiolando piano, con discrezione e quasi riverenza davanti alla potenza di Gennaro in ginocchio per lui.   
Nulla li distrae, sono troppo presi l'uno dall'altro, niente li distoglie da ciò che hanno di fronte, tranne la vicinanza percepita quasi come pericolosa da entrambi di chiunque sia entrato che si blocca a un passo da Genn, dietro di lui e osserva a occhi spalancati.   
Alessio lo chiama di nuovo, piano, e gli fa cenno di fermarsi e Gennaro si gira, si porta il dorso della mano vicino al viso per pulirsi la bocca e poi segue il sguardo.  
S'incuriosisce, Gennaro, di vedere Fedez lì in piedi dietro di sé; le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloncini larghi che gli coprono le ginocchia, lo sguardo indecifrabile e oscurato dall'ombra della visiera del cappellino, il giubbotto allacciato fino al collo.  
Nessuno dice niente, nessuno si muove per qualche lungo istante - Alex sente il sudore raggelarsi e sussulta quando la mano di Genn che teneva nella sua si divincola e va a circondare il suo sesso, accarezzandolo con veemenza.   
Poi Gennaro fa quello che gli riesce meglio, sorprende tutti, fa l'imprevedibile e si sposta leggermente a sinistra, indica con un'occhiata lo spazio liberatosi accanto a sé a Fedez e aspetta.  
Alessio non pensa a niente, non ci riesce, guarda tutto con l'eccitazione che gli si costruisce nell'addome fino a creare una torre di aspettative talmente alta da farlo preoccupare che quando inevitabilmente cadrà quando Fedez si rifiuterà di accettare l'invito di Genn i cocci gli martorieranno le interiora e lui finirà in pezzi.   
Eppure non succede e il respiro viene a mancargli di nuovo quando Fedez si butta in ginocchio davanti a lui - il sorriso di Genn ampio e voluttuoso, soddisfatto, il sorriso di chi sa di aver avuto un'idea assurda sottovalutata da tutti, ma che lo ha portato ad avere ragione e a rivalersi dello scetticismo altrui.  
Quando gli occhi di Fedez risalgono il suo corpo quasi con esitazione e riverenza e trovano i suoi sente un brivido percorrergli la schiena; guarda attentamente Genn posargli una mano sul braccio e spingerlo verso la sua erezione che ancora stuzzica, ora più lentamente con movimenti più studiati e abbastanza pressione da fargli sentire il piacere che gli attanaglia lo stomaco, ma non sufficiente a farlo venire.  
Lo conosce così bene che a volte pensa che dovrebbe tenerlo; chiunque possieda una tale conoscenza di una persona ha il potere di ridurla in poltiglia.  
Ma Alessio glielo lascia fare ogni volta e non si è mai nemmeno sognato di opporre resistenza.   
Sono stati creati per questo, per distruggersi e riportarsi in vita a vicenda.  
Sotto i suoi occhi per un attimo assenti Fedez si è avvicinato al suo sesso, le mani liberatesi dalle tasche che cercano anche solo il minimo contatto con lui e Genn mentre le sue labbra lo sfiorano; Alessio però lo ferma, lo prende per il braccio più vicino a lui, lo attira verso di sé e a sua volta si china su di lui per assaggiare le sue labbra ben disegnate prima che cominci.   
Non sono morbide quanto quelle di Genn e il bacio di Fede è più deciso, combattivo, meno lascivo e arrendevole, senza unghie che graffiano le guance e denti che sfiorano e mordono forte ovunque possano per rivalersi di tutto il controllo che gli cede quando si lascia andare alle braccia di Alessio.  
Quando il loro bacio sta per esaurirsi sente la fronte di Gennaro con le ciocche ribelli della sua frangia scontrarsi con la sua guancia, reclamare la sua attenzione, richiedere la bocca di Alex sulla sua, il posto che le spetta.  
Alex obbedisce subito, tenendo Fedez vicino lascia che li guardi baciarsi davvero, come mai nessuno lì dentro li ha visti fare - i loro baci sono loro soltanto, non permettono a nessuno di vedersi così, quando hanno allo stesso più potere e più debolezze su se stessi e l'altro.   
Gennaro sorride nel bacio, prende il labbro sottile di Alessio tra i denti, poi lo lascia e lo spinge forte contro lo schienale della sedia, si prostra meglio e porta Fedez con sé, lo guida tenendogli il gomito e tornando occhi negli occhi con lui ricomincia a succhiare la punta della sua eccitazione; Fedez lo segue con piccoli baci titubanti per poi spalancare la bocca e incontrare quella di Genn attorno al suo pene.   
Alessio li guarda baciarsi con gli occhi di Gennaro sempre nei suoi; lasciano fili di saliva tra di loro, su di lui, si mordicchiano le labbra a vicenda e quando Alex sente un accenno di denti si eccita ancora di più, sente il blocco di piacere nel suo petto salire sempre di più, prendere il controllo, il respiro farsi ancora più affannoso, le sue mani che cercano di appigliarsi a chi a davanti per non farsi portare via da questa ondata di lussuria mai provata.  
Fedez e Genn continuano a baciarsi e a baciare la punta del suo sesso per poi prenderlo in bocca a turno - lo tengono dentro finché possono, finché non sentono mancare il respiro e la gola contrarsi - leccarlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, baciarlo piano; la mano di Gennaro che va a massaggiargli i testicoli, Fede che li succhia e le loro labbra che di nuovo si uniscono quando è la volta di Genny di inghiottire l'erezione di Alex.   
Con il respiro bloccato e la mano stretta attorno al polso della mano di Genn che è ancora posata sul suo petto per tenerlo indietro - è quasi certo che avrà presto dei segni tanto lo stringe - Alessio si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti, nonostante ciò che lo stanno portando a provare Fede e Genn sia tale da portarlo a chiuderli e lasciarsi andare indietro, godere e basta, per una volta abbandonarsi del tutto e egoisticamente pensare prima a se stesso.  
Ma lui vuole vedere, perché l'impegno che ci stanno mettendo nel farlo sentire un re, nel fargli davvero sentire la vita che pulsa in ogni sua fibra è parte integrante di quel piacere che sente, se non l'elemento più importante.  
Alessio guarda e quasi si estranierebbe come fa sempre se non sentisse l'orgasmo vicino e non avesse due bocche così perfette pronte per averlo, che quasi lo pretendono mentre a vicenda cominciano a toccarsi da sopra i pantaloni, le dita che con urgenza cercano di intrufolarsi sotto le maglie e nei jeans senza sbottonarli.   
Li chiama entrambi - afferra forte i capelli di Genn e quelli di Fede dopo aver lanciato lontano il suo cappellino - con la voce spezzata, il fiato che non c'è, la vista sfocata che cerca disperatamente di recuperare per non perdersi nemmeno un attimo delle loro bocche sporche e fameliche che continuano a leccare e succhiare anche quando l'eccitazione con lentezza scema per lasciare spazio ad una sensibilità e ad una percettività quasi primitive, impagabili - Alessio non sa cosa darebbe per sentire Gennaro sempre così, senza limiti a dividere le loro carni.  
Tenendosi per lo schienale della sedia Alex si abbassa e si inghinocchia con calma assieme a Genn e Fedez, le loro lingue che leccano le labbra appiccicose, Gennaro che prende Fedez per la nuca e lo bacia, riprende la parte di Alessio che gli ha rubato con la mano ancora nei suoi pantaloni.   
Non si blocca di nuovo a contemplarli Alessio; inclina la testa quando sente che il respiro sta tornando regolare e comincia a baciare il collo di Genn, trascina la lingua lungo le vene in vista sotto la sua pelle chiara, gli morde il pomo d'Adamo per poi baciarglielo e risalire fino al mento, quasi intromettersi nel bacio, e nel mentre si occupa di entrambi.  
Slaccia i pantaloni di Genn e prende il posto della sua mani in quelli di Fedez - li masturba entrambi insieme, le sue mani che all'inizio scorrono lentamente sulle loro erezioni, ma che poi aumentano il ritmo quando Genn afferra i capelli più corti sulla sua nuca e graffiano il collo esposto dal colletto della camicia e i denti di Fedez mordono forte la sua mascella con la chiara intenzione di lasciare il segno, come a dire che se Genn non gli lascia prendere qualcosa di lui allora si assicurerà che Alex abbia qualcosa per ricordarsi che è vero, che c'è stato, che ha fatto parte di tutto questo.  
Vengono in fretta, Fedez per primo, Genn che resiste e lo guarda deciso tenendo il viso di Alessio tra le mani per farsi guardare mentre Fede appoggia il suo nell'incavo del suo collo, la lingua che gli lecca la giugulare mentre geme piano.  
Gennaro viene quand'è sicuro di avere la sua piena attenzione e Alex lo bacia intensamente, quasi selvaggiamente, quando vede i suoi occhi pieni di vittoria. Poi lo sente sollevargli le mani per i polsi, porgere la sinistra a Fedez e sotto i loro occhi leccare il palmo della destra sporco del suo sperma, dal polso alla punta dell'indice.  
Lo sguardo di Fedez si fa più scuro e anche lui comincia a leccare e ripulire la mano di Alex che respira di nuovo a fatica mentre lo guarda; occhi bassi, sopracciglia corrugate nella concentrazione, labbra che baciano e succhiano le dita, lingua che lecca e solletica la sua mano in ogni punto.  
Gennaro finisce di succhiare tre delle sue dita insieme, gli occhi attenti che osservano la scena davanti a sé, l'espressione rapita di Alessio per Fedez che compie il suo dovere diligentemente e decide che questa fascinazione è forse un po' troppa. Lascia cadere la mano di Alex che sbatte contro la sua coscia come un peso morto e poi si riprende il suo viso con entrambe le mani, lo gira con veemenza verso il suo - compare un'espressione leggermente infastidita dal movimento brusco sulla sua faccia, ma svanisce in fretta quando Genn si getta sulle sua labbra, la sua bocca tenera che si muove lenta e sulla sua, aperta più che può, la lingua che lo riempie e gli ricorda che sapore ha, cancella qualunque altro ci sia stato.  
Alessio però apre gli occhi e fissa Fede dritto negli occhi, afferra la sua maglia saldamente per portarlo verso di sé, la accartoccia forse un po' troppo nel suo pugno mentre assaggia pigramente il proprio sapore sulla bocca di Gennaro.  
La mano di Fedez gli circonda il polso, lo vede annuire piano e Alex chiude gli occhi di nuovo, torna mente e corpo da Genn e di nuovo non nota affatto quando Fede scompare, esce dalla loro piccola bolla privata.  
Manterrà il segreto, lo sa.   
Lo porterà con sé, ma sarà come se non fosse mai entrato nella saletta rossa e non avesse mai visto Gennaro accovacciato come in preghiera che dava piacere ad Alessio.   
Eppure era lì, tra le sue gambe. L'ha sentito.   
Si sono sentiti. E questo basta.


End file.
